Listen To Your Heart
by your21
Summary: AU. Set during Night Embrace, what if Eros arrow could have worked on Sunshine and Talon?
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first Dark-Hunter fan fiction. Someone lent me the books, and I fell in love with them…and was inspired to write a fan fiction. This is an AU/what if fic, set during Night Embrace. It's my take on what would happen had Eros arrow been able to work on soul-mates. I've only finished reading Dance with the Devil, so this won't mesh too much with the other books. However, I fully intend to bring Zarek into this story a bit...because he's my favorite! Anywhos, feedback Is much appreciated. The chapters are going to switch POVs from Sunshine to Zarek - this prologue is in Sunshine's POV.**

* * *

**Listen to Your Heart**

"_And there are voices that want to be heard, so much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been, when love was wilder than the wind"_

* * *

**P R O L O G U E**

If you were to tell me three years ago that I was going to take my own life. I'd probably laugh at you and insist that you do not know me, because I, Sunshine Runningwolf, love life. I am an artist so even the pain of life is beautiful to me and worth experiencing. But of course, that was all before I met Talon. Before he took away the greatest gift anyone could ever have; the ability to love their soul-mate. Ever since then, my life has been so empty and worthless. Losing such a powerful love was like murder to my soul. I had been dying inside for so long, why not put an end to it? So that's what I did -- I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and as calm as you please, I slit my wrist.

So as I lay here, blood escaping my body, I wonder --- will I be reborn again? And if so, will I remember my past lives? Will I remember Talon? Will that empty hole just come back and I wont know what's causing it? Everything is starting to go black, and I feel life escaping me. And then I hear a voice, "Oh, Sunshine, what did you do?" I can't say who it belongs to, but it sounds so familiar. And then another voice says, "It's kind of ironic. What you did to save her from death, has ultimately caused it."

As my life is slipping away, I feel something. Something I haven't felt in so long, and that, that makes it all worth it.


	2. Here Is Gone

This chapter is still in Sunshine's POV, the next will be in Talons :) Lyrics used are by Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**C H A P T E R O N E:**

**HERE IS GONE**

"_You and I got something but it's all and then it's nothing to me. Yeah, and I got my defenses when it comes to your intentions for me. Yeah, and we wake up in the breakdown of the things we never thought we could be."_

In a moment so painful and quick, I lost the greatest love I ever had. No, he didn't break up with me or die before my eyes. It's hard to explain, but it was as if that deep love I had for him just disappeared. It was like my soul had just quit on me and decided on its own to give up on love, but why? Why am I so removed, why don't I love Talon anymore? The desire to touch him, hold him, and even kiss him left me in an instant.

I look into his eyes, it's like he already knew what's happening, but that's impossible. And maybe I'm just going a little crazy…maybe I still love Talon, and I'm just suffering from temporary insanity. It really wouldn't be the first time I've gone a little nuts. In fact, a lot of people think I am crazy. This is really nothing, I tell myself, but when I look into Talon's eyes, I know it's not. He is giving me this cold look, and despite my lack of emotion toward him, it feels as if my heart is shattering. How can he look at me like that? I haven't done anything to hurt him…

"What's wrong?" I ask, but he just looks away over to my father. I want to slap the two of them when I see my father return a knowing glance. "_What did you do_, Talon?" I ask again, and I'm not taking silence for an answer.

He looks back at me, a smile on his face that fails to touch his eyes. "I've saved you, Sunshine. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"But, Talon, what's happening? I…I don't… I don't love you anymore." _And if you had asked me just moments ago if I could fall out in love with you_, I thought silently_, I would have said it was inconceivable_. Somehow, I know this isn't my hearts own choice, and with that knowledge I begin to feel very angry. "You, you bastard!" I shout, raising my fist to punch his face. The good thing about having brothers is I was taught how to throw a decent punch.

But I miss. Talon grabs my hand before I can hit him. Not that I would've hurt him much anyway. "Sunshine, please….it's for the best."

"How can you say something like that? You think it's fair to play with my heart? I'm _not_ Nynia, Talon," he cringes as I say her name, "you can't just expect me to accept whatever it is you choose to do. This is my heart, my soul, if I love you that's my choice."

"You're right, Sunshine," he glares at me with a look that could kill, "you are nothing like Nynia. You will never be. I can't love somebody who is so damn stubborn. You'll never be what I expect you to be. At least this way, it's a cleaner break. At least this way you're not forced to love someone who can never truly love you back."

"You're lying." I whisper

"Baby, I have no reason to lie to you now." Talon says, as he starts to turn away. "It was nice knowing you."

As Talon walks away, all I think is _it's amazing how much pain you feel when you fall out of love. _My heart feels no more attachment to him, but deep down in my soul, there's this crushing pain and it makes me wonder, is our love really gone?

_He's gone, _I keep hearing someone saying in my mind. Before I even realize what's happening I'm sinking down onto the floor. And his words are running through my mind and heart, _you are nothing like Nynia._ Oh God, my worse fear has just come true. All this time I've been so afraid that deep down Talon only loves me because I have Nynia's soul. It's true. I've lost the greatest love of my life because I can't be who I used to be.

"Come here, sweet heart." I hear my father's voice, but it sounds so far away. "Shh, quiet down, it's going to be okay."

It was then I realized that voice in my head was really coming form me. "He's gone," I kept crying over and over again. I manage to pull away from my father and stand up on my own, though my legs are shaking badly. I wipe away the tears from my eyes and try to regain some sort of composure. When I do, I look my father square in the eye"Dad, did you know he was going to do this?"

He looks at me with the saddest eyes, "No. I just thought he was going to break up with you." he began shaking his head, "I never thought he'd have used Eros to erase your feelings."

"But you knew something was wrong, and you just let him….let him…" I can't continue, if I do I am going to have a mental breakdown in a matter of minutes.

"Sweetie, it's for the best. He doesn't have a soul."

"Who gives a damn? He had a shot at getting one, but now… now everything's changed. But what hurts the most is that I know that I loved him, and I want it back!"


End file.
